Midnight Angel
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Every night, all night, she awaits her midnight angel. Oneshot. Songfic. From Striving For Greatness. DO NOT READ IF AGAINST YURI! U HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, SFG, or the song "Shadows of the Night". NOT FROM SEIZE THE MOMENT. Also, this is my first lemon, so please NO FLAMES! That means GirlxGirl. You no likie, you no readie! That simple! Please R&R!

**Midnight Angel**

"Have fun, Alanna." whispered a voice.

Tyler's icy green eyes flickered open to see Alanna and Kata. She sat up slowly, "Anesan? Where are you going?!"

"I'll see ya later, Imoto-chan. You just hang out with Kata for a bit." Alanna called over her shoulder.

"O-Okay." Tyler whispered.

Kata shut the door to prevent anyone else from seeing into their dorm. Tyler stood up and began to unbutton her pajama top. Despite she told herself to look away, Kata found her cheeks burning as Tyler continued to unbutton the top. Kata took a step closer to Tyler without realizing it.

"Something the matter, Kata?" Tyler glanced up at her.

Their green gazes collided. Icy staring into bright. Her heart pounded rapidly for some unknown reason. Kata gulped slightly, never even realizing how much she was ogling Tyler's almost exposed chest. Tyler's cheeks flamed at this intense gaze and she crossed her arms subconsciously. Kata finally tore her eyes away from Tyler and looked at her feet.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I look at Tyler like that? Hell, we're both girls, so I already know what breasts look like, since I have my own. So why did my heart start to pound so fast? Why did I have the urge to… to touch her? _Kata mentally slapped herself. _I'm not like that! I like Matt! Right? I'm so confused…_

"Kata, what's wrong? Kata! Kata!" Tyler was shaking her arm.

Kata's eyes opened instantly; her long black locks with red streaks whirling as she pulled away from Tyler and staggered backwards. She found her composure once Tyler had rebuttoned her top.

"You should go back to bed." Kata muttered.

"I'm not tired."

Tyler headed for her bunk and sat down on it gently. Kata smiled a rare half-smile, as she sat behind her in a seiza position, and took the hairbrush, running it throughout Tyler's fine raven hair. Tyler felt her cheeks growing warmer as a small shudder went down her spine. She listened to Kata softly and barely humming.

"Shadows of the Night?" Tyler said suddenly, causing Kata to jumped, whacking her head on the bunk above them.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" Kata hissed.

Tyler whirled around and Kata's back met the wall. Tyler was above her on her hands and knees, examining Kata's head to make sure she hadn't damaged herself, and Kata's face turned crimson. Tyler's top buttons had come undone and she could do nothing but gape down the young reversed vampire's shirt and at her cleavage.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered, gently brushing her fingertips across the small bump, and Kata's eyes shut at the gentle touch.

"Not anymore." Kata whispered back truthfully.

Tyler finally pulled back, sitting on the backs of her thighs, and crossing her ankles. She glanced down and blushed when she noticed her shirt was coming undone. Her hands went to button it back up, but Kata grabbed her wrists without thinking.

"K-Kata? W-What are you doing?" stammered smaller girl.

"You said Shadows of the Night. How did you know that was the song I was humming?" Kata responded, staring into Tyler's eyes intensely.

"B-Because it's one of my favorite songs." Tyler answered quietly.

Kata smiled once more before she began to sing softly.

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

Tyler began to sing in perfect harmony with Kata.

_  
You said - oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt  
Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_You know that sometimes, it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last  
You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

_And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight Angel, won't you say you will_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end…_

"You always sing so pretty, Kata-chan." Tyler whispered suddenly, lowering her gaze. "I'm envious of you sometimes. You're so beautiful and strong."

Kata touched Tyler's cheek subconsciously, "Me? No. You're the one who's beautiful, Tyler. You're the sweetest girl in the world. I'm sorry you've been so alone in your life." Kata whispered back. "In fact, you're a Midnight Angel."

The temptations were consuming Kata even more greatly.

"I'm _your_ Midnight Angel." She quietly confessed. Tyler looked Kata deeply in the eyes. "I dream about you, Kata. Not Cam. I dream of you and I feel my heart pounding so fast. I don't know what this is but-" She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"C-Can it possibly be… love?" Kata dared to breathe.

Tyler bit her lower lip, trying to decipher why she felt excited by Kata's mere words. The hand that was on her cheek suddenly moved to her waist. Tyler jumped when she felt Kata's lips meet hers. Hesitant at first, Kata was surprised when Tyler opened her mouth some, deepening the kiss. They pulled away after a few moments, a thin trail of saliva between them, and Tyler's cheeks flamed.

"I love you, Tyler, and I want to show you how much I love you." Kata whispered, gently easing Tyler back on the bunk, and began to unbutton her top. She paused halfway. "Unless you don't want me to. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I want you to…" Tyler whispered barely.

Kata finally pulled Tyler's top off, finding it offending, and stared down at the other girl's breasts. Tyler jumped and squeaked when Kata took her right breast in her mouth. Tyler's back arched, pressing her breast more firmly against Kata's hot wet mouth. Kata's hand caressed Tyler's left breast, kneading it, and moans of pure pleasure escaped Tyler.

Kata gave a moan of her own before rising up to claim Tyler's lips, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, and their tongues began to duel. Kata felt Tyler raising her t-shirt, slipping her hands underneath her bra, caressing her breasts. Kata pulled back to pull her t-shirt over her head and fumbled with her bra strap. She tossed her bra and shirt aside, it landing near Tyler's abandoned top, and Kata gazed lovingly down at Tyler. Kata resumed their passionate kissing, their breasts rubbing against one another, and equal moans escaped the two.

Deciding to be a little bold, Tyler flipped Kata over, so she became the one on top, and began to pull Kata's shorts down along with her panties. Her hand then cupped Kata's womanhood intimately. Tyler smirked when Kata let out a small moan. Tyler then leaned down, taking Kata's breast in her mouth and she gently nipped it. Kata let out a small yelp, Tyler doing it once more. The bright green eyed girl then smirked herself, practically tearing Tyler's bottoms off, along with her panties. Tyler pulled away and stared at her in question.

"I've only just begun, Tyler…" Kata whispered, before switching positions, her now on top.

Tyler let out a cry of surprise when Kata managed to get her fingers to push into her vaginal folds. Tyler arched her back in order for Kata's fingers to go in deeper, them pumping in and out of her, and Kata smiled at the pleasure she was giving her midnight angel. Kata went even faster and Tyler began to cry out her name. Kata stopped suddenly, staring down at Tyler panting.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked softly.

Tyler shook her head, flipping them over, and took Kata by complete surprise. Tyler spread Kata's legs apart before she stared at Kata's treasure.

"What are you- Ah!" Kata let out a cry of shock when Tyler stuck her tongue deep inside her.

She could feel Tyler's tongue moving around, finding her clitoris, and pressing against it. Kata arched her back in order for Tyler's tongue to go in even deeper, and she felt her licking up and down. She started to shudder.

"Ty-chan! I'm going to– Ah!"

Kata's orgasm came. Tyler pulled away and wiped the fluids off her face before she climbed on top of Kata and began to kiss her furiously. Kata grabbed her buttocks and started grinding their vaginas together, Tyler pulling back at the sensation.

"That feels… ah… so good… Kata-chan…" Tyler moaned as Kata went faster.

Tyler felt her own orgasm go through her. Still they continued their lovemaking, Tyler pulling up so she was pinning Kata down, and she stuck her fingers deep inside her. Kata gave cries of ecstasy and pleasure as Tyler moved her fingers faster while deep inside Kata. Kata leaned up and captured Tyler's breast in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the nipple, while her hand started teasing Tyler as well. Tyler's moans were equal with Kata's.

"I'm going to please you as you pleased me, Ty-chan." Kata said, pulling away from her breast, and she rolled Tyler onto her back.

Tyler watched with wide eyes when Kata spread her legs and stuck her tongue deep inside her like she had done herself. Tyler let out a loud cry of pleasure as Kata's tongue pleased her to a far new level.

"I'm going to do it again, Kata! I… ahhhh!" Tyler felt her orgasm once more.

Kata pulled away, wiping Tyler's fluids off her face, before she stood above her on her hands and knees. Tyler gazed up at her as she started grinding their vaginas together once more. They could feel their fluids leaking down their legs as Kata ran her tongue along Tyler's jaw before kissing her deeply once more. Tyler gripped her breasts, both of them moving faster and faster.

Kata rolled onto her side after awhile and straddled Tyler's hip, her hands massaging her breasts, as their tongues danced together. Kata rubbed herself against Tyler's hip as fast as she dared, her orgasms coming even faster. Tyler begged Kata to come when she did. Orgasm after orgasm, they still continued, their stamina increasing instead of decreasing.

"You shouldn't be so self-conscious." Kata said in Tyler's ear.

Tyler continued to grind herself against Kata, her eyes glazed with passion.

"I love you, Kata-chan…" Tyler moaned even more when Kata pressed her hips down harder, the sensation increasing rapidly, "I want to spend every night with you… like this… AH!" She exploded beneath her.

They climaxed together, Kata pulling Tyler into her arms, and kissed her softly.

"Forever, if you want…" She whispered in her ear.

Kata and Tyler went to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Tyler began to shower, jumping when she felt Kata, who had immersed herself in the warm spray as well; wrap her arms around her, cupping her breasts. Soon they began to wash each other, stealing kisses every so often, until Kata pinned Tyler to the stall's wall, her tongue dancing with hers as her hand cupped Tyler's vagina.

"Kata-chan… how long can you do this?" Tyler gasped, her back arched as Kata drove her fingers deep inside her.

Kata moved her fingers faster, "From where you bit me, your powers give me stamina, my love." She answered. "I can go for hours if you want."

Tyler was silent except for the panting and moaning she produced. Kata grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed hard. Her moans came even louder. Kata smirked before lowering her head to the other breast, taking it in her mouth, and nipping it. Tyler finally released in Kata's hand, her knees buckling, and Kata pulled back finally.

"I love you." Kata whispered, lightly kissing Tyler. "I'm going to go and clean up our dorm before Alanna returns. You finish washing up, okay?"

Tyler nodded and closed her eyes, "I love you too, my Midnight Angel…"

**The End…**

A/N: Yup, I'm a Yuri fangirl. Please don't sue and/or flame me! I also had the author of SFG's permission to use Kata in a Yuri oneshot. I hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
